For example, Patent Document 1 to Non-Patent Document 7 disclose amplifying devices adopting the LINC system.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2007-174148
[Patent Document 2] International Publication No. WO 99-52206
[Non-Patent Document 1] “A vector-locked loop for power amplifying device linearization” by Kaunisto Risto, Microwave Symposium Digest, IEEE MTT-SInternational, Vol. 2, p. 673-676, USA, June 2004
[Non-Patent Document 2] “Power amplifying devices and transmitters for RF and microwave” by F. H. Raab, P. Asbeck, S. Cripps, P. B. Kenington, Z. B. Popovic, N. Pothecary, J. F. Sevic, and N. O. Sokal, IEEE Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques, Vol. 50, No. 3, p. 814-826, USA, March 2002
[Non-Patent Document 3] “Efficiency of outphasing RF power-amplifying device systems” by F. H. Raab, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Vol. COM-33, No. 10, p. 1094-1099, October 1985
[Non-Patent Document 4] “Chireix Power Combining with Saturated Class-B Power Amplifying” by IIkka Hakalal, Leila Gharavi and Risto Kaunisto, 12th GAAS Symposium-Amsterdam, 2004 (searched on Nov. 18, 2005), Internet URL: http://amsacta.cib.unibo.it/archive/00001005/01/GA042058.PDF
[Non-Patent Document 5] “Implementation of Adaptive Digital/RF Predistorter Using Diredt LUTSynthesis” by Boumaiza, S. and Jing Li, F. M. Ghannouchi, IEEE MTT-S, Vol. 2, p. 681-684, USA, 2004 [Non-Patent Document 6] “Digital Component Separator for W-CDMA-LINC Transmitters implemented on an FPGA” by W. Gerhard and R. Knochel, Advance in Radio Science, Vol. 3, p. 239-246, Germany, Copernicus GmbH, 2005
[Non-Patent Document 7] “Effect of efficiency optimization on linearity of LINC amplifying devices with CDMA signal” by Jaehyok Yi, Youngoo Yang and Bumman Kim, IEEE MTT-S International Microwave Symposium Digest, Vol. 2, p. 1359-1362, USA, 2001